It all started with those notes..
by Jin Nori
Summary: Everything in Kaoru's life has been going downhill since she found a note in her shoe..Please R+R
1. Default Chapter

I'm just toying with the idea of having Kenshin being a stalker. If you don't agree or have a open mind to  
  
that then please don't read this.  
  
I own nothing.  
  
And please R+R  
  
Kenshin is a mix of the Rurouni and the Battousai. Both at the same time..just one is more there then the  
  
other.  
  
And so he doesn't know what he has done until it has already been done.  
  
----  
  
'This whole week has been bad..what makes today any different?' Kaoru thought as she was putting on her shoes  
  
so that she could go to school early and not end up an hour late like last time.  
  
She ran past everyone, not looking.  
  
And not caring.  
  
In fact this whole week made her failed all her classes somehow,and be late to every class.  
  
Friends were ignoring her.  
  
She was alone.  
  
'Ever since I got that strange letter..everythings gone from okay..to how am I going to live the  
  
next day..'  
  
'Hello,  
  
I always see you when you go to school.  
  
I always see you even you go home.  
  
I always see you go to sleep..  
  
Maybe next time I'll be waiting.  
  
X'  
  
'It's probably some stupid hentai..I mean I found it in my shoe..MY Shoe?! Who would be stupid  
  
enough to put that there?'  
  
She felt herself stop running and collide to whatever it was.  
  
She and another man both laying on the ground, her head did hurt but nothing else was wrong.  
  
"I'm sorry, I should look when I'm running."  
  
Kaoru stood up, offering her hand for that he'd get himself up.  
  
"No, no it wasn't your fault at all..It was mine." He reach up for her hand.  
  
But for a while just holding it and looking at her.  
  
"Hey are you okay?" She pulled her arm so he would get the point and stand up already.  
  
"I'm fine. By the way whats your name?"  
  
"Kaoru, whats yours?"  
  
"Kenshin." He smiled and handed her school bag back to her.  
  
Oddly no papers were flying around.  
  
'Maybe it was his fault.'  
  
"Nice to meet you Kenshin. Ja." She waved and continued to school.  
  
She looked at her watch not believing what she saw..  
  
'That took 30 minutes?!'  
  
Running the rest of the way again, She made it before the bell rang.  
  
"Finally.." She sighed.  
  
She opened her bag and took out her books and notebooks she needed for this class..  
  
Until she found something that didn't belong to her.  
  
Another letter that this time was in her bag.  
  
'Hello Kaoru,  
  
I don't think you'd ever know how happy I was to smell you up close..So wonderful.  
  
To know the joy to have you..I wish I could.  
  
To see your blood running along my skin..Oh Kaoru..you don't know happy it is just to see you  
  
each day.  
  
Please be careful Kaoru..I could be anyone..  
  
And once I'm with you..you'll never know or want to be anywhere else again.  
  
-X'  
  
Kaoru's face flushed.  
  
'It's differently some hentai..'  
  
She closed it and kept it in her bag.  
  
The rest of the day was normal, ignored, bored, and alone.  
  
'Misao is too busy with that guy who doesn't even like her..I think..Whats his name again?..  
  
Aoshi! thats it. He doesn't smile or laugh..weird I wonder why Misao likes him.. Megumi and Sano..  
  
are too busy with each other..'  
  
Her feel kicked the rocks on the ground as she walked home from another disappointing day.  
  
'Everything was fun before they were busy trying to be a couple..'  
  
She picked up a rock and threw it, she didn't care if it did hit someone..  
  
'They probably deserved it anyway.'  
  
"Kaoru-dono you dropped your jacket awhile ago."  
  
She turned around, the same red headed, purple eyed man from before holding up her jacket in his  
  
arms.  
  
"Thanks" She took the jacket from him and tied it around her waist.  
  
It was too hot to wear a jacket this time of the year.  
  
She turned around, Kenshin was no longer there.  
  
'Strange..'  
  
She went home but all the way there she had a feeling someone was following her.  
  
---  
  
Hows that?  
  
um..It might be a K+K..but I am going to add something later to make it different..And no Tae won't be in this one..If she is she won't be that much.  
  
I'm just playing with this idea..I don't know if I'll write a 2nd chapter to this if I see this isn't doing well.  
  
No they won't remember their past lives..so I'm not going to be giving them any weird dreams..and no they don't remember anything. 


	2. A Box which time has none to spare.

Remember..I'm toying with this idea..and no this isn't a k+k so don't yell at me about it at the end  
  
of the story.  
  
I own nothing.  
  
Please R+R ^_^  
  
----  
  
Taking her shoes off, and putting her jacket on her chair.  
  
She fell onto her bed. Relaxing herself from a strange day..  
  
'He seems nice..'  
  
She smiled at the thought of Kenshin, only if she had seen him twice in one day doesn't mean she'll  
  
see him ever again.  
  
The phone rang..  
  
'It's probably Misao..coming back to be my friend again since she's having problems with her boyfriend again.  
  
she laid there watching the phone light up  
  
then the message machine went off..  
  
"Hello sorry we can't get to the phone right now. Please leave your name and number and we'll reach you as soon as possible." Kaoru mouthed the voices and waited for Misao to leave her message about doing something tonight or why she can't.  
  
Until a voice came on..and differently not Misao's.  
  
"Hello Kaoru, wait for me..I'm coming to get you." And they hanged up.  
  
"Well maybe I should of picked up the phone.." she said aloud.  
  
Her whole family were at work.  
  
She looked around the house, nothing.  
  
Misao hasn't even called me yet.  
  
'I hate being alone..It would be fun if I had a boyfriend..Me and Misao and them could go on dates together..'  
  
Looked at the clock.. 5:27pm.  
  
'Then we'd have something to talk about. Now it's just..nothing.'  
  
She wasn't about to cry to being the only one in her group thats single. All she wanted was someone who wanted to be her friend. Someone who was better then them.  
  
Then the bell rang.  
  
again.  
  
again.  
  
and again.  
  
'It doesn't matter..It's one of Yahiko's friends..'  
  
She heard the footsteps leave..  
  
And she went to the door. There was a box.  
  
nice simple gray box.  
  
Just sitting there with a note with it.  
  
'To: Kaoru  
  
From: X'  
  
"Great him again.."  
  
Picking up the box she sat it down on the desk in her room.  
  
Opened it, and there was another note.  
  
'It's a shame that I have no time tonight, but please watch out this week.  
  
-X'  
  
"What the hell does that mean?"  
  
Taking the box and throwing it in her trash can.  
  
She heard the door open..  
  
"Hey! Busu! Do you know where Oka-san keeps her box?"  
  
'Box..what box?'  
  
"What box Yahiko-Chan?"  
  
"Don't call me CHAN! I mean it Kaoru I don't have time for this.."  
  
"Ask her when she comes home."  
  
"Great..thanks.." He went outside and she heard talking.  
  
She stuck her head out the door to see, it was him!  
  
Kenshin!  
  
'Wait a minute..how come this man is talking to my ten year old brother?'  
  
She stood there for a while..  
  
"Maybe because he finds himself unable to leave me and has to ask Yahiko something because he knows I'll go out there!"  
  
'If only she knew..' Kenshin smiled.  
  
"You Wish Busu."  
  
Her face was with rage..any second she was going to get that little..  
  
And seeing anger in her face, he thought it would be better to interfere then watch her try to kill her little brother. 'Still it sounds good..But I have something else to do right now.'  
  
"Nice to see you again Kaoru-dono."  
  
"Nice to see you again too Kenshin."  
  
"I was thinking of buying that car she has for sale, and your little brother told me she had the price in some box. But since you don't have it right now, I'll be back tomorrow around this time to see how much it is."  
  
"Oh..okay." Her face flushed again.  
  
He walked past both Yahiko and Karou.  
  
"Later Kenshin!!" Yahiko yelled waving his arms in the air.  
  
"What are you smiling about Busu? Finally realize that everyone likes me best"  
  
"No Yahiko-chan, it's nothing."  
  
And went to her room.  
  
Lied back down again, smiling..  
  
'Well..maybe I'm not alone..No I can't think that..I don't even know who he is. But he seems to be a good person.'  
  
She looked at the clock..6:49pm.  
  
"Well theres always tomorrow."  
  
----  
  
Hows that? ^-^  
  
I'll be adding Sano and Megumi and Misao later. 


	3. Hair, which brings life to another memor...

Please R+R  
  
Many Ideas from this fic came from my friend Nameless.  
  
---  
  
'Don't worry Kaoru  
  
Everything will work out..  
  
X'  
  
Kaoru ran, he was close! "Did he have to hit me in the head with it?"  
  
She ran.  
  
'This X guy scares me..I don't think he's just someone playing a joke on me..wouldn't they  
  
already tell me they were just kidding?'  
  
"Hey Misao isn't that Kaoru running over there?"  
  
"Hai, it's her." Misao leaned her back on the wall waiting..  
  
"Kaoru! I'll be back Megumi!"  
  
She ran where she last saw Kaoru go..  
  
'Now where did she go? She can't hide from me!' She stood there looking until she saw something  
  
run. The odd thing was there was some red thing on the other side of the wall that was just behind  
  
her.  
  
'It's most likely nothing..'  
  
"Hey! Kaoru!! Over here?! Hey!!" Misao kept yelling for her attention but not working..  
  
'I'm not giving up on my best friend..I swear I'll find her somebody if thats the last thing I do!'  
  
Misao thought every justice like, running to gain her.  
  
'She must be mad at me..I haven't been talking to her lately..'  
  
"Hey Kaoru-chan.." She said pleading  
  
'She must be very mad..she would of said something to me by now..'  
  
"Kaoru!!!!"  
  
She turned around.  
  
Her face was not in joy of having her friend back but in annoyance. "What is it Misao?!"  
  
"Kaoru..I'm sorry that I haven't been talking to you. I promise things will be different." She hugged  
  
her.  
  
'Why does she bother? She's just wasting her time..She isn't a friend.'  
  
"Thanks Misao but I really have to go. Ja!!" She waved running home.  
  
'How can she believe that just saying sorry will fix everything? Here I've been alone this whole week  
  
and now she says I'm sorry?!'  
  
She kept running, until she reached her house. Nice red with white.  
  
Her brother was already home playing with some weird thing she didn't know of.  
  
"Hey Busu!"  
  
"Hey Yahiko-chan!" She went inside.  
  
'He should be here in a while..I have the price..but..I want to look my best!'  
  
Kaoru spent her time getting ready, and indeed she did look beautiful, well as much as she could  
  
with only herself doing all the work.  
  
Then the doorbell rang.  
  
She ran to the door, hair ended up messing up a bit but not to much.  
  
"Kenshin!" She said cheerfully.  
  
"Hello Kaoru-san, I'm here for the price."  
  
He dressed in normal clothes, while she was dressed up as if she were going that had a dressing code.  
  
"Please won't you come in?"  
  
He stepped in, looking around. Remembering everything he saw.  
  
'Well..no one else seems to be home..' He wasn't really hearing what Kaoru was saying.  
  
She was just so happy and full of life. She usually looks so sad..  
  
'She looks so much like her...'  
  
Kaoru had turn telling him to follow her so he can see if he'd buy it or not.  
  
He wanted to reach out and touch her..to make sure She was real..  
  
'A little..little..bit..more..' His hand reached and touched her hair so lightly..  
  
So lightly..  
  
She didn't notice a thing.  
  
'She's..alive?!' His eyes went wide..  
  
'That can't be..she's dead!'  
  
"Kenshin? Kenshin??" He looked pale,  
  
'Was he sick or something?'  
  
"I'm alright Tomoe." He said with a smile.  
  
--  
  
How it is?  
  
^_^ 


End file.
